chicken run 2 chickens vs foxes
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: Ginger and Rocky's daughter wishes she could go out in the world and dreams of a better place but when a new rooster turns up and claims to fight foxes he changes the lives of all the chickens forever. It gets better later on.R and R.to be continued.
1. Chapter 1

chapter1:A new dawn and a new chick born

As the sun rose over the hills birds started to sing and all the chickens at the chicken sanctuary were all going on about their daily lives except for one. Ginger was worried,it had been three weeks now,three dam weeks since she laid her egg and it had not yet hatched. She had a feeling Rocky was starting to get a bit tense aswell, he had tried to help her more recently. She just couldn't under stand why it wouldn't hatch,perhaps it was a dud and it would never hatch,or maybe it wasn't fertilised in the first place and she was sitting on a rotten egg. "Need help" came a familiar voice from the doorway it was Rocky AGAIN "no Rocky I don't need your help,and why do you keep saying that?" said Ginger a bit paranoid "I just wondered if you needed help that's all"he said "well I don't at the moment thank you and its not me you should be asking its the egg"Ginger snapped back only a little. "Well I..." said Rocky but was interrupted by a crack sound "what was that?" asked Rocky puzzled,Ginger looked underneath her at the egg and then looked up with delight,"Our babies hatching at last !!!" she cried so loud that some chickens came in to see what was going on. Two legs popped out of either end of the egg then came a head then its tiny little wings. "Is it a girl or a boy!" yelled Babs in the growing crowed of chickens,both Ginger and Rocky looked "its a girl!" they both said with joy. "What ya goin to call her" asked Mac,Ginger and Rocky looked at each other but only said one word "Edeline". 


	2. Chapter 2

"will you make that yank of a chick shut up!!"

Authors note: sorry about the first chapter was kind of short wasn't it don't worry as I said it will get better trust me.

Ginger couldn't sleep neither could Rocky for that matter. Edeline wouldn't stop crying

but Ginger didn't mind,to her Edeline was a bundle of joy,but to Rocky she was just a pain in the neck that wouldn't seem to shut up. "Make her stop!!" he yelled over the wines and cries of his daughter,"I'm trying!" yelled Ginger shushing her daughter trying to get her to go to sleep,but failed. Just then Fowler came into the hut with a very grumpy look on his face "will someone shut that yank of a chick up!!!" he said, Ginger looked offended "Fowler don't say that it is making her cry even more" she said irritated by everyone that said nasty things about her pride and joy. Then Bunty,Babs and Mac all

came in they looked as grumpy as Fowler "Ginger do you know what time it is?!"asked Bunty as she looked at the little crying chick that laid in Ginger's arms. "she should go on holiday"said Babs "that will shut her up". Ginger looked nervous nearly everyone came inside her hut moaning to shut her baby up and she was running out of options so she decided to ask Mac "Mac what should I do?" Mac replied "have you fed er?","yes"

"changed er?","yes" "made er have a drink?","no","there's your answer then" replied Mac passing her some water. Just then Edeline had stopped crying and took a sip of water then snuggled down and drifted off to sleep. Everyone sighed of relief especially Ginger and Rocky who were quite embarrassed after all of this.

After a while the chickens all went to get some (if any) more sleep before dawn. "The things you do for kids" chuckled Rocky climbing into the nest Ginger chuckled at this comment and looked down at her daughter who was sleeping soundly. "she's adorable" said Ginger "she is certainly cute" said Rocky lying down trying to get some sleep "she has your eyes and my beak" Ginger said not knowing Rocky wasn't listening to what she was saying "go to sleep Ginger" said Rocky. "I know but I'm just admiring our daughter Rocky" exclaimed Ginger "well there is plenty of time to do that Ginger we'll have to put up with her until she's an adult so Just go to sleep". "There will be her first words,her first steps, she will make friends and maybe able to find love and have her own kids and we will be grandparents then and..." GINGER! I'm trying to get some sleep here please!" said Rocky getting a bit annoyed by Ginger's constant talking. "OK IM SORRY GOOD NIGHT ROCKY" she huffed "good night Ginger.

So how do you like it please review PLEASE there will be a chapter 3 soon.


End file.
